coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8817 (15th January 2016)
Plot Fiz tells Luke that Tyrone can come back tonight but she doesn't know where they're going from there. Luke agrees to move out for a few days to give them some space. Robert tells Tracy the only business he’s interested in is the bistro, where he wants to make an investment, and not her flower shop. Roy is still refusing to contact his mother, blaming her for fleeing when Hayley fell ill. Jason’s angry to discover Kevin’s given the arches conversion job to another builder. Anna invites Kevin round for his tea. Bookings at the bistro are booming. Andy tells Luke how much Jamie is eating away at him. He knows the upmarket bar he's working at in Manchester and doesn't think his new employers would be pleased to know his history. Pointing out how much extra business he’s brought in, Robert tells Nick he’d like to invest in the bistro but Nick’s not keen and Robert’s annoyed. Anna asks Tim if he and Sally will have Faye for the evening. Cathy overhears Roy telling Carla to give Johnny a break and tells him he ought to do the same with Sylvia. Oscar Fyffe, a rival restaurateur calls into the bistro and makes it clear he’s there to poach Robert. Nick sends him away with a flea in his ear. A cold Fiz asks Tyrone to move back in for the girls' sake. Robert considers moving away. Having bitten the bullet and phoned Aunty Jean, Roy tells Cathy that his mother has broken both her wrists and he needs to go to her aid in Hastings. Andy and Luke pay Jamie a visit at the bar and reveal to Jamie’s Manager how he’s out on bail for posting revenge porn on the web. She sacks him and also Lee, his friend who vouched for him. They threaten revenge. Suspecting that Anna’s spending the evening with her new boyfriend, nosy Sally suggests they call round to the flat and pick up a DVD. Leanne asks Nick to consider Robert's request. Steph overhears Luke and Andy discussing their trip and learns about Jamie. In the flat, Anna and Kevin kiss passionately. As Tim heads home from the Corner Shop, he’s horrified to see Sally and Faye letting themselves into Anna’s flat. When Zeedan lets slip that a competitor called in to offer him a job, Robert’s furious to realise Nick failed to pass on the message. Looking at Carla, Robert tears into Nick promising to wipe the smile from his face. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Oscar Fyffe - Jeffrey Longmore *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Lee - Aaron Cobham *Manager - Kaya Brady Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *No.16 Chambers bar in Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A rival restaurateur visits The Bistro intending to offer Robert a job, but instead faces an angry tirade from Nick. Furious at his boss for failing to pass on the message, Robert threatens to wipe the smug smile from Nick's face - leaving Carla worried he might be about to reveal all. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,780,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes